


Found

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: Drabble with the wordsscarce, found, whisper.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811953
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Found

“You found me,” Stiles whispered, clutching onto Derek as if his life depended on it. Stiles wasn’t sure it didn’t; he had never felt more relief than he did when Derek’s smile lit up the empty cave. 

Derek blushed down at him, shrugging his shoulders as if to distance himself from Stiles’ grip but Stiles wouldn’t let him. “It’s not like our resources are scarce,” Derek commented, nodding his head behind him. 

Stiles watched as Scott, Allison, Chris, and his father came into view, and even though their presence told him to jump away from Derek, he held on tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).


End file.
